YI series: Six lights, four shadows
by Askre5
Summary: A family of mutant turtles struggles with a powerful enemy. This story is a small insight on their life. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 06/05/2007

This is a little one-shot is the first story in a series called the YI series. It features my characters Yo and In, a male and female mutant who in their world are the parents of the TMNT. Instead of the four guys, Splinter found Yo and In, who later on became a couple and In gave birth to her four sons. Leonardo is the oldest, then comes Donatello, who is called Tello by his brothers not Don or Donny, Raphael is next and last is Michelangelo.

Leonardo is five years older than Tello who is two years older than Raphael. Raph is finally ten years older than Michelangelo, Thus in this story the boys are 23, 18, 16 and 6 years old.

In this universe there is no Shredder or the Foot clan, Their arch enemies are the Black Turtles. Leonardo is more relaxed and lenient than most Leonardos, Donatello is the hot head, Raphael is a bit more light hearted and Michelangelo will not be much of a prankster though he's definitely the baby of the family.

The series is canon to the Assassin series as this group has a scheduled appearance in that one. But is happening at another time and at another place. But in order not to spoil anything, I'll not tell when exactly in the time line in regard to the assassin series this story is happening.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, Including Yo and In and the Black Turtles are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2007 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Rated K+ for some mild violence and mild language.**

 **This story is part of the YI series and is canon to the Assassin series.**

 _Sum: A family of mutant turtles struggles with a powerful enemy. This story is a small insight on their life._

* * *

 **Six Lights, Four shadows**

In gently retied, the knot on the mask that went over her son's head. Six-year-old Michelangelo sat in her lap and watched a cartoon on the television. He barely noticed his mother's attention to his mask, she was careful so it didn't shift over his eyes.

Her mate and three older sons had gone out on an evening scout patrol. She had opted to stay at home with her son instead of delivering him to April and Casey for babysitting. In felt she hadn't spent good enough quality time with her youngest. Her special little surprise as she called him.

Michelangelo laughed at something that happened in the toon. In smiled and kept fiddling with the tails on his mask. Things had been very quiet; they had enjoyed four years of peace. Four years since they last encountered their dark enemies. Deep down the nearly middle-aged turtle woman hoped they would never see them again.

Scout patrols like her mate and other sons were on, was what they called outings that did not involve their enemies. Then they were more on the look out for crimes committed by humans. They had been doing a lot of them now for the past four years.

The reptilian woman sighed contently and kept admiring her son, he was bluish green like his father. In was basic green but did have a hint of olive color, Leonardo, the oldest, was some sort of a blend between bluish and basic green. Donatello and Raphael were both basic green with a dark shade.

Michelangelo leaned back to rest up against his mother's plastron, but still kept his eyes on the television. In used the opportunity to give him a small peck on the scalp. Her young son had so far enjoyed it very much to have his mother's undivided attention for a whole evening. Something that seldom happened, even if his brothers were twenty-three, eighteen and sixteen, thus much older than him.

However, the peacefulness of the evening was interrupted. Into their home the rest of the family came. Yo walked first in with a grave look on his now dark-bluish green face. Leonardo and Donatello were supporting Raphael who was stumbling and had one hand over a bleeding wound on his upper arm.

"Oh no, what happened my love?" In asked and had Michelangelo slide out of her lap and to the floor. She stood up and immediately rushed to her injured son. Yo didn't answer; he was in full Jonin mode right now.

"Leonardo, take Michelangelo and keep him busy. Love, you and Donatello tend to Raphael," the black-masked turtle ordered.

Leonardo nodded and allowed his mother to replace him supporting Raphael. He immediately walked to his youngest brother, who stared wide-eyed at the unfolding events, picked him up and carried him out of the living room. Michelangelo had never witnessed them coming seriously injured. Bruised maybe, or with minor cuts, but never seriously bleeding wounds.

"W-what happened, sensei?" the young turtle whispered, distress in his voice and face.

"Shh, you can call me Leo now, Squirt," Leonardo said as he carried Michelangelo to the youngest bedroom. The older reptile was officially his brother's sensei and thus most of the time the little turtle was instructed to show him respect. However, occasionally he was allowed to call his brother by nickname.

* * *

"God dammit that hurts!" Raphael cried and gritted his teeth. Donatello was busy stitching up his wound, In kept pressure on it to try and keep it from bleeding too much. The woman frowned in worry and glanced to the doorway, Yo stood there looking very grave and arms folded.

"Love, what happened?" she asked again, so far nobody had told her anything. In was though starting to suspect, especially with her soul mate so silent and grave.

"I gave you painkillers, Raph, you should barely be feeling anything," Donatello said when his brother cried out in pain again.

"Yo!" In was now getting frightened, she seldom addressed her mate with name unless at those times.

"He's back," Yo whispered sadly and closed his eyes. "The Dark One… and his brethren have returned."

In gasped and looked at her two sons. Donatello just nodded to confirm his father's words. Raphael only showed sign of pain.

"The Experimentor… he had a clawed glove on his hand," the second oldest son told his mother while putting the finished touches on the wound. "He struck Raphael here on the arm."

"Poison on the claws?" In wondered and looked at Yo who didn't answer. By how Raphael was in pain despite medication was a clear sign that things were not as they seemed.

"Oh my poor baby," the woman whispered and drew Raphael in a hug. The male turtle was grimacing in pain and tears were slowly making their way down his basic-green cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged tight.

"Now they know we have another son." Yo sighed and looked down. They usually went through great pain to conceal the existence of their sons while they were young. Leonardo hadn't engaged their enemies until six years ago, Donatello had by accident a year later. So far, Raphael and now young Michelangelo had been kept safe and hidden.

"We must keep a closer watch on Michelangelo from now on, I do not want them to find out about him too early… if at all," the black-masked turtle said.

Donatello's face hardened a bit as he nodded, he and Leonardo always took their father's orders very seriously. They were stone set laws for the two turtles. Raphael occasionally did rebel a bit, but backed immediately when scolded.

* * *

Leonardo watched Michelangelo where he lay on the floor and was busy with a sheet of paper. A crayon was in his hand and the little turtle was busy drawing. It had taken a little while to calm the youngest down, but he eventually did. Leo had then suggested to his brother that he drew a present for Raphael.

The older turtle sighed; he had envied his two youngest brothers sometimes for never having encountered their enemies. Yet he wished nothing more than that neither would meet them. It was too late now for Raphael, hopefully though it was not for Michelangelo.

* * *

 _"I suggest you run friend and reconsider the path of life you have chosen," Yo said calmly and let go of the mugger, pushing him a bit back. The human wasted no time to bolt out of the alley._

 _"How is the victim?" the black-masked turtle asked and turned his attention to his sons._

 _"Out, but should live," Donatello said and rose up. Yo nodded and walked to the edge of the alleyway._

 _"Hello? There is a young man here who is in need of medical assistant," Yo called, he immediately spotted few people beginning to approach. Quickly he signalled to his sons to disappear._

 _"Good job my sons, very good," the older reptile said where he and his three sons watched people aiding the mugging victim from the rooftops._

 _"Lets head north for a bit and then call it a night." Yo rose up and ran for the next rooftop. The younger turtles immediately followed, all in good spirits after rather good patrol._

 _"Should we bring something home for Mother and Mikey?" Donatello called as they leaped over an alley._

 _"Good call Tello, I'm sure Mother would appreciate few flowers and little Mikey definitely deserves some candy for being so dedicated to his studies," Leonardo answered and glanced to his father who was in the lead._

 _"I'm inclined to agree my sons, we will take a detour to our friends and see if they can acquire these items for us," Yo said._

 _Raphael remained silent but already was considering the possibilities. Perhaps he would get Casey to buy tickets for them to a movie. He sometimes snuck into theatres with his little brother, well disguised naturally. Suddenly he spotted a movement from the corner of his eyes. The turtle stopped and frowned, whatever it had been it was fast._

 _Yo noticed that his son had halted. The oldest turtle immediately approached Raphael, inquiring why he had stopped. Raph looked at him and then pointed in the direction of the fast movement._

 _Frowning, Yo eyed where his son gestured. Out of the darkness, a large black shadow leaped forward from the nearby roof. It landed nimbly on the ledge and began rising from the crouched position. The black-masked turtle's eyes opened wide in shock. Almost immediately he went for his kuzari-gama, Leonardo grabbed the handle of his katana and Donatello pulled out his naginata. Raphael raised an eye ridge at his brothers and father's reaction but then pulled out his zai._

 _The large black shadow approached and revealed a large turtle. He was blackish-green in color, the plastron was muddy-brownish and the carapace was almost black. The mysterious reptile wore tattered gear and damaged navy-blue masked. The newly arrived towered seven feet tall over them and smiled strangely. Yo narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth._

 _"Ah Yo, it's been a long time," the turtle addressed the group and regarded them all slowly. He frowned for a moment when seeing Raphael but then smiled wider. "I see I've miscounted your sons."_

 _"So you have returned Dark One," Yo commented dryly._

 _"D-Dark One? You mean… you mean that's him?" Raphael whispered. He had been told about the enemies of his family._

 _"Not just him," a deeper voice chuckled. Out of the shadow came an even larger turtle. This one was dark brownish-green, wore similar damaged gear and an indigo colored mask like Tello. His carapace was deep dark green and the plastron was muddy yellow. On the right hand was a glove with claws._

 _The third shadow approached, this one was same size and the Dark One and wearing only a crimson mask. He was otherwise the same color and the first turtle, safe for the carapace that was very, very dark green. The fourth figure approached, this one was smallest, six feet tall, dark bluish green wearing bright orange mask and a grey belt._

 _"You guys kind of neglected to tell how large they were," Raphael remarked to his brothers, but they both just gave him a stern glare. The turtle promptly shut up but gulped._

 _"Now Yo, why must we do this again and again? Why not just accept the inevitable?" the reptile Yo had addressed as Dark One said and took a step closer. He carried a strange smile and his voice was strangely soothing._

 _"Do not listen to the tone of his voice," Yo whispered sharply to his second youngest son. "It's aimed to calm and relax."_

 _"The only thing that's inevitable is your downfall, Dark One, you and your vile brethren will be brought down." He then turned his attention back to the large turtles._

 _"Perhaps, but perhaps not," the big reptile responded. Suddenly he gave a hand signal; the dark-purple masked one grinned and suddenly charged. The dark-bluish green one followed him._

 _"Raphael, you are with me, we'll take the Experimentor. Donatello, Leonardo, take care of the Weak One," Yo ordered immediately and swung the chain on his kuzari-gama. Raphael followed him._

 _"Be careful my son, his great bulk is not a hindrance for him," the black-masked turtle warned as he threw the chain. It wrapped itself around the Experimentor's arm._

 _The large turtle growled and pulled at it. Yo managed hold on to the weapon. Raphael approached from the other side intending to use his sai to stab their adversary._

 _'This clawed glove is worrisome,' Yo thought as he watched his son go in for a strike._

 _Suddenly he was thrown back and lost the grip on his weapon. When the turtle landed on his back, Yo saw the Dark One standing over him. The crimson colored turtle was going for Donatello and Leonardo._

 _"Tsk, tsk Yo, I would have thought you knew better," the Dark One snickered._

 _"I do actually…" he began but then there came a scream. Yo half rose up and just saw the Experimentor pull his gloved hand back. Raphael was on his knees grabbing for his bleeding arm._

 _"Leonardo, Donatello, get your brother and run!" the black-masked Ninja Master yelled. His two other sons were already trying to avoid the crimson wearing turtle and the Weak One._

* * *

Leonardo sighed and shook his head. That battle had been lost from the beginning, they knew better than to fight all four of them together. Donatello and he had just barely managed to escape their opponents and get Raphael away from the Experimentor. Their father had joined them on the flight shortly later.

Then they had been forced to run and lose their enemies. It had not been easy, the Dark One seemed intent on getting to them again. Fortunately Yo had the experience necessary to escape those evil creatures. He led the flight to a less populated area of the city, before having his sons disappear down a manhole. That would cause the necessary delay. The opening was too small, even for the Weak One. Donatello, who was the tallest in the family at 5'9'', just barely got through it.

"You think Raph will like it?" Michelangelo was suddenly in front of his big brother and gave him the drawing. Leonardo accepted the paper and regarded it carefully. He smiled when seeing the crudely drawn turtle with normal purple colored mask on it.

"I'm sure Raph will be thrilled," Leo nodded. "Let's deliver it to him."

Leonardo stood up and gave the drawing back to Mikey. The two brothers left the room and found some of the family in the living room. In and Raphael sat there and was the injured one looking rather weak. His mother was stirring something in a teacup before giving it to her son.

"Raph!" Michelangelo ran to his third oldest sibling who grinned. He noticed the drawing his little brother was holding.

"Hey kid, what you got there?" he asked. The turtle was promptly given the drawing.

"Hey not bad, not bad at all. You got my good side," Raphael said and took a sip from the cup. He allowed Michelangelo climb into his lap, the little reptile hugged him before sitting more properly.

"Where are Tello and father?" Leonardo inquired from In.

"Your father is meditating, Donatello did go to the dojo," the turtle woman told him.

Leonardo nodded and turned away from the living room. Michelangelo was now busy talking with Raphael, explaining the picture more properly. The turtle walked to the entrance of the dojo and saw where his brother was busy venting out on the training dummy.

"It could have been worse, you know that, Tello," Leo told him as he entered the room, after showing the proper respect.

"I know," Donatello growled and pulled out his naginata. He immediately dropped into a kata with it. "Just so damn frustrating. We can barely make a scratch on them."

"True." Leonardo folded his arms and sighed heavily.

"Raphael did not need to meet them all at once like this," he said and looked to the entrance.

"He didn't need to meet them at all," Donatello snorted and finished his kata. The work out was not working to cool him down. He needed another outlet.

"I was going to head for the music room, play a little on my set. You want to join me?" Leo inquired when seeing that his brother had stopped working out.

"Sure." Tello shrugged and followed his brother out after putting his naginata on a weapon rack.

They went deeper into the lair and found themselves in a room with various instruments in it. There was an electric piano in one corner with modified keys. A drum set was nearby, plus modified guitars hung on the wall. Leonardo sat behind the drums after grabbing the sticks. Donatello sat behind the piano.

The two brothers played for a bit, it was though clear through Tello's play that he was in a bad mood. He almost seemed ready to attack the piano, but still the melody he and Leo were playing was slowly calming him down. Leonardo made sure he played only a steady beat, nothing too exciting. The older ninja was after all helping his brother cool off.

Finally the music was over and Donatello did look calmer. The two turtles looked towards the doorway when realizing they were not alone. Standing there was their father Yo, he had his arms folded and had clearly been listening to his sons play.

"Greetings father, I hope we did not disturb your meditation," Leonardo said doing a brief bow from where he sat. Tello bowed as well, but their father smiled.

"No you did not, you know well that we do not discourage you to play your instruments," Yo said and stepped inside the room. "It is a good outlet and music is good for your soul."

"Father…" Tello looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to the older turtle.

"How long must we do this? I mean… these creatures… how can we stop them?" he asked.

"That is not a small question my son," Yo said and sat down near his second oldest.

"I asked the very same questions many years ago, before your brother Leonardo was born," the black-masked Ninja Master said and eyed Leo who raised an eye-ridge.

"I was ready to give up, these creatures… those black turtles, they were just so much. Your grandfather, Master Splinter often told me that I would find a reason to continue the fight. But I didn't believe him." He trained his eyes on Donatello and smiled warmly.

"But then your mother got pregnant and your brother was born. I realized then that I would have to fight as long as it would take, to keep my growing family safe. When you and your younger brothers were born, my determination just grew stronger." Yo put one hand on his son's shoulder. He glanced at Leonardo who had listened behind his drum set.

"It is indeed a dark battle we are fighting with these fiends, but we are so far the only light to ward it off. I would have wished nothing more than to keep you all out of it, but fate is not always so kind I fear." He let go of his son and rose up.

"Take heart my sons, as long as we have each other and keep trudging on, the Dark One and his foul followers will never win," Yo then did a short bow before leaving the music room.

"He's right," Leonardo said. "They will win if we give up."

Tello narrowed his eyes and then cracked his knuckles. A grin crawled over his beak. Leo frowned, wondering what his brother was thinking. An expression like this on the big reptile often meant only two things, he was considering something, or about to go for Raphael to teach him a little lesson.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Well I better go and analyze the blood sample I took from Raphael, see what it was the Experimentor scratched him with," Donatello remarked and stood up from the piano. He soon left the music room, heading for his lab.

 _One solo, then I'm off to meditate myself,_ Leonardo thought and swirled his drum-sticks before resuming playing.

 **The end**


End file.
